muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
F-5 Freedom Fighter
The F-5 Freedom Fighter is a 1st-generation Tactical Surface Fighter, developed in conjunction with the F-4 Phantom as a weapon of war against the BETA. History Entering the war against the BETA two years after the F-4, the F-5 represented a radical redesign of then-contemporary TSF capabilities; unlike the heavily-armored F-4, the F-5 was lightly-armored, using speed and maneuverability as its main capabilities in combat against the BETA. During the early years, American TSF production was unable to procure enough F-4s to keep up with demand because of the complexity of the technolgies involved and the infancy of TSF technological levels in general. At the same time, the USA had announced for a requirement for a TSF training machine, and looked into that aspect to see if it could be used to ease the desperate supply situation; as a result, Northrock converted some resources into repurposing their TSF trainer into a combat-capable machine, resulting in the F-5 Freedom Fighter. The USA wasted no time in allowing foreign nations intending to purchase the F-5 to locally produce the lightweight TSF to take some pressure off the USA's production load, even going as far as to shift 40% of total production work to South America and Australia; Europe thus began producing their own TSFs, easing the warfront situation as the BETA spread westward from Kashgar and allowing the European nations to begin trying to contain the BETA advance. Deployment The F-5 is the preferred TSF for export to European/Soviet nations, largely because of the lightweight, high-mobility capabilities of the TSF in close-quarters combat. Despite its low engine output and lack of armor, pilots found it far more capable on the battlefield because of the aforementioned maneuverability, as well as its ease of repair, durability, and cost-effeciency. The F-5's popularity with European Union/Warsaw Pact nations saw the TSF's legacy being continued in many areas; the conceptualization of the "high-low mix" of long-ranged, long-loiter-time TSFs working in conjunction with lightweight, high-mobility, and high-adaptability TSFs was a result of the F-4 and F-5 working together on the battlefield throughout the next three decades. The Soviets used the F-5 to continue and refine their development of their MiG-series, while France launched their own Mirage-series that eventually aided in the development of the EF-2000 and Rafale. Data from these offshoot programs were also given back to Nothrock, which in turn aided them in the production of the F-5E Tiger II TSF and its derivatives. T-38 Talon Lightweight TSF used to train Surface Fighter pilots; its frame was used as the basis of the F-5 Freedom Fighter. F-5E/F Tiger II An improved variant of the F-5, with improved effeciency in parts usage and maintanence due to design changes, using data gained from early on in the war to improve the design of the F-5. Featuring improved sensor capabilities, reduced cost from effective manufacturing, and improved jump unit engines, the F-5E/F Tiger II represents a rebirth for the Freedom Fighter. The F-5E is a single-seat model, while the F-5F has accomodation for two Surface Pilots. F-5G Tigershark A further upgrade to the F-5E/F Tiger II, the Tigershark currently has an issue with its jump units suffering from problems in its drainage mechanism and poor water resistance. At least one unit was known to be piloted by Tarisa Manandal at the Andaman Islands prior to her reassignment to Yukon Base. F-5F Mirage III The F-5F, renamed the Mirage III, is a licensed-production F-5 variant by the French forces in an attempt to start their own TSF manufacturing and production industry. It features enchanced communication capabilities, search functions, and more importantly, a significant improvement in close-combat capabilities from the base F-5. F-5E/G/I Tornado The F-5E/G/I variants, also known as the Tornado in Europe, are variants of a single type of an F-5. Each variant of the Tornado is catered to the needs of its client nation; the Tornado E-variant is used by the United Kingdom, the Tornado G-variant is used by West Germany, and the Tornado I-variant is used by Italy. They are mainly used for bombardment operations, referred to as IDS (InterDictor-Strike) capability. Changes from the original F-5 include Short-Takeoff-And-Landing capabilities, modifying its jump units to include a swing-wing mechanism, and an improvement to the original top speed of the F-5 to aid the Tornado in carrying out the high-speed precision strikes it was created for. The Tornado E-variant, in particular, has been considered for further improvements to make it carrier-capable. Also, it should be noted that the F-5E and F-5G variants described here are distinct and separate TSF types from the later F-5E/F Tiger II and F-5G Tigershark, which are direct descendents of the actual F-5 production line. F-5E ADV Tornado With ADV meaning Area Defence Variant, this improved variant of the Tornado E-type used by the United Kingdom includes improvements to its front infrared survelliance equipment systems and armament control, as well as the addition of fixed melee weapons for improved close-combat capabilities. All these upgrades allow the ADV Tornado to compete on a similar level to other second-generation TSFs. F-5F Kfir A first-generation TSF used by Israel, the Kfir is an improvement on the Mirage III with modifications geared towards operations in arid conditions. Changes include increased engine output, anti-radiation treatment, improved dust resistance on its jump units, and enhanced infrared sensor capabilities. Trivia *Despite the F-4's fame with other nations, the F-5's lineage would be continued not by an enduring design, but instead by its close-combat data forming the basis of the TSFs of other nations; see the Tornado/Mirage variants, which eventually led to the Typhoon/Rafale, and the MiG-23 Cheburashka, which formed the base for the MiG-27, and would later be developed into the MiG-29. *Unlike the real world, Dassault's Mirage III and Panavia's Tornado are F-5 variants instead of original productions, and the F-5 variants that represent them are even given code letters to represent their countries. Examples include F-5F(rance) and F-5E(ngland), which are later reused in the F-5E/F Tiger II despite little relation between all three TSFs. The real Tornado was also never given additional designations to separate country-specific variants. *The Tigershark was actually initially numbered as the F-5G during early development, but by 1983 has already been given the F-20 designation; something that has not happened in the Muv-Luv multiverse yet. *The real Kfir was an improved derivative of the Nesher, an Israeli copy of the Mirage V, while the F-5F Kfir was an Israeli production of the F-5F Mirage III. Appearances Tornado adv.png|F-5E ADV as it appears in Rain Dancers and Alternative Chronicles 03. Bloodlust costs 10 mp.png|F-5 ADV from Alternative Chronicles 03, alternate colors. Tda tornado color 2.png|F-5 ADV from Alternative Chronicles 03, alternate colors. Gallery Rebirth 05.png|Tornadoes in low-visibility paint. Category:TSF Category:The Day After Category:Total Eclipse Category:Rain Dancers Category:Schwarzesmarken